1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle motion control apparatus that improves a vehicle motion performance by controlling driving/braking forces and optimizes a control efficiency or a travel resistance improvement.
2. Description of Related Art
In these days, a vehicle has various vehicle motion control apparatuses. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-233195 discloses a vehicular attitude control apparatus that generates a vehicle yaw moment toward the inside of a turn by increasing braking force applied to both of front and rear wheels which are in the inner side of the turn when the vehicle is in an understeer condition and generates a vehicle yaw moment toward the outside of a turn by increasing braking force applied to both of front and rear wheels which are in the outer side of the turn when the vehicle is in an oversteer condition.
Further, JP-A No. 2005-193794 discloses a technology of a vehicular deceleration control apparatus that is an apparatus for controlling deceleration by actuating a controller for controlling the vehicle to generate braking force and by operating the transmission to switch to a relatively low-speed shift. The deceleration control apparatus obtains a necessary deceleration based on a curvature of a forward curved road, a distance to the curved road and a vehicle speed and determines a control amount of the controller and a switch amount of the transmission speed shift based on the necessary deceleration.